imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kliannah's Guide for Bf 1 Mages
This is a complete "Handbook" for battlefield one mages. A mage or magician is... ' a class that uses a range-type magical attack. High damage and versatility of abilities is what makes a mage unique.''. '''PROS: -Wide array of skills to choose from. -Ranged attacker (won't get ganged easily) -Heavy damage, which makes it an excellent class to kill tanks -Rarely misses. -High instant damage -A very enjoyable class due to many sub-types and it's vital role in battles ;3 CONS: -Low armor :( -Some skills require cooldown -Mana dependent -Most targeted class of all time -Usually the first one to die -Has the lowest hp of all three classes A battlefield camper is... -A camper is a player who stays at one level to make sure that his/her faction wins the battlefield. For example, Battlefield 1 is for players who are levels 5-11. A camper must be at level 11 (For bf 1). Campers tend to have lots of fame and stars. It is a very amazing playing style for people who have no time to play, as you basically level your player to 11 (For battlefield 1), get nice equipment, and you can play every 2 hours (or more). People also make campers to accumulate money, some people also make campers to get 20% exp buff and pendants of honor. Types of Mages Fire Mage -Deals high amounts of damage, less support skills, devastating killing ability. Support Mage -Skills are support: light healing & shield, few attacks, has a good freezing ability Ice Mage -A freezer, has advanced Ice skills. Hybrid Mage -Has a decent damage, decent support and freezing skills Status points... what do they do? After making your character's looks and picking your class, you will encounter a chart that says stuff like, STR, CON, DEX, INT, and WIS. Many people know what they stand for and what they do, but in case you don't know, the guide below can help. After that is the proper build for mages and the appropriate build for each sub-type. ' '''Strength '(STR') -Increases damage and strength of MELEE hits. Useless in mages Constitution '(CON)' - Increases hp and health regeneration rate. Useful and favored often by battlefield one mages as they are frequently targeted. It can be used to substitute wis.. ' Dexterity '''(DEX) - Increases evasion rate, accuracy, and chance of critical hits.'' The points allotted for this can be invested for better status points. Intelligence '(INT)' - Increases healing points and attack damage. The deadly ally mages. Always max this, and enchant equipments with stat this with every chance you can get. This is the most vital of all status points for mages. Wisdom '(WIS)' - Increases mp and mana regeneration rate. The quantity of your mana depends on this stat. While this may be substituted with Constitution, this is nonetheless a crucial status point. -'''ALWAYS MAX YOUR INT. IT IS THE DEADLY ASSET OF MAGES OF ALL TYPE- ' Mage Build CON MAGE Recommended for mages in battlefield, as they are often targeted. This build has less mana so try buying mp enchants to have a continuous barrage of attacks INT: 18 CON: 14 WIS: 12 ''' '''WIS MAGE This build provides a nice mana quantity and is a good, balanced build. You will have a low hp so try to buy hp enchants . INT: 18 WIS: 18 ' INT is very crucial for both fire and support mages alike because: # It raises your fire/magic damage # Increases your healing ability NOTE: If you really, really, prefer hp, I won't stop you from adding more points to constitution . Just make sure you keep track of your mana, as you can't afford running low on it in the middle of a battle. ' ' Equipment ' ''' Good equipments are a must at battlefield. '''NOTE: Red Donguri hat is much recommended too. I myself use Kooii Hat. So mix-and-match. Feel free to +6 or more your items. 6 int staff is really needed. I got mine recently for 55k, but they usually cost around 500k+ . Try to reach 29 int. Mage Skills You have 10 skill points ' '. One of the downfall of being a Battlefield One camper is that you have a few skill points, so try to make the best possible use of that. The guide below shows the basic skill structure for mages. FIRE MAGE (Decent skill): Flame shock III Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing II Teleport I SUPPORT MAGE: Light healing III Shield III Freezing Trap IIl Teleport I FIRE MAGE (If rich) Flame shock IV Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing I Teleport I ICE MAGE: Freezing Trap lll Ice Prison II Light Healing ll Flame Shock ll Teleport l HYBRID MAGE Flame shock III Light Healing IIl Shield I Firebolt l Freezing trap I Teleport I NOTE: You can mix-and-match your own skill, depending on your preference. I actually eradicated my fire skills (LOLZ IK) and got freezing trap 3. ' ' Tips ' ' 1.Party with one another to keep track of your allies' hp and mp. 2.NEVER run first! You will be dead. Don't run alongside newbies and make sure you have a fellow camper with you. 3. Just stay behind, do not charge ahead. 4. Get overly enchanted equipment (+5 or so) 5. Warriors are your main targets, always torch them down, prevent them from rushing at your egg at all cost. 6. AVOID RANGERS, avoid getting hit by impact shot, just avoid them, if you are targeted, don't fight them unless you are sure you can kill them. 7. Support (heal) all those who fall back. 8. Keep this logic in mind, it's pretty much like rock-paper-scissors logic: beats beats beats This explains why you should REALLY avoid rangers and kill warriors/tanks. PvP After battlefield, campers usually ask for a fight in a pk zone. Sometimes this happens if they want to settle a score, or maybe just for fun. This is called PvP ''or Plaver vs. Player. PvPing as a camper is fun, because you have the best equips for your level and class. Rules for PvP (Taken from http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_1v1_Duelling): # No teaming up with a healer (Mage),or anyone else in general, thus the point of 1 vs 1. # No running to the spawn or non pvp places (Such as the Marsh). Once you win/lose, the fight is over. DO NOT go find them and try to pk them for revenge. They will more than likely team up on you with high levels and guild members. Usually this fights result to personal fights. So never take this seriously. Money Making One of the most dreaded things on TWOM second only after leveling: Money Making. Earning money is EXCEPTIONALLY hard, unless of course you buy Premium Items, problem is many people don't. Lack of gold is one of the main reason why many people quit the game. As a camper, you should have lots of gold to buy the best equipments but after spending tons of gold, you become one of the most richest players on TWOM, using high-class equipment and accumulating your money, spending only for potions/self improvement. Although I am only a "upper-middle class" player, I can help on the "Money Making" stuff. # Trade Pendant of Honor at Battlefield Supervisor, there is a 30% chance you can get Enchants which costs around 200-800k. Nice amount of starting money. # Sell Pendant of Honor for 1-2k. # Buy Premium Items, sell them at bulk and make sure you have lots of profit. # Get 1.5M+ Gold, and buy Egg Packs, buy these for 1.3M Gold, then resell for 1.5M. Repeat this process continuously, even on other resellable items. # Ask other people for advice, this are just some few of tips you can do to earn tons of money. You made it! Congratulations! You made your own camper! If you just happen to pass by on this page, I do hope you picked up something xD. Visit me on Newstar! '''Made by': Kliannah Server: Newstar How would you rate this guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides Category:Magician Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician guides Category:Magician Skills Category:Tutorial Category:Mages Category:Mage Gear Category:Mage hat Category:Mage hats Category:Misc Category:PvP Category:PVP Category:Skill Category:Magician Weapon Category:Magician Armor Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Guide